


~Withered Flower~ flower seeds

by aesthetic_halo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_halo/pseuds/aesthetic_halo
Summary: "it's been said that when one life ends another life begins"
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Shimizu Kiyoko, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	~Withered Flower~ flower seeds

Kiyoko planned on spending the day with Yachi at the festival since they haven't hung out after she graduated and Yachi took over as manager. Kiyoko was waiting by the front gate for Yachi. 

"But you said you'd be able to make it today Iwa-chan!"

Kiyoko looked around for the voice that sounded very familiar to her. Then she saw him; Oikawa Toru. They made eye contact accidentally. Oikawa ignored the awkwardness and waved at her motioning her to walk over. Just as she was about to do so she got a phone call. 

"Hey Yachi, what's up? I'm already here at the front gate."

"Hey Kiyoko, I can't make it today; Ennoshita called me telling me he needed help with Noya and Tanaka."

"Awe okay, I completely understand. Tell everyone I say hello will you?" 

"Of course! Thanks for understanding. Bye Kiyoko!"

"No problem, be safe. Bye Yachi."

Kiyoko looked down at her phone then put it back in her bag. She turned around to walk to Oikawa to already notice he was right in front of her.

"Well well, isn't it that one pretty former manager from Karasuno High Volleyball club? Kiyoko right?" 

She smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, and here in front of me is the pretty boy Oikawa Toru that everyone loved."

"Haha very funny. Why are you here alone? Waiting on someone?" 

"I was going to spend the day with Yachi but the team needed her so I'm here alone."

"Awh, Iwa couldn't make it either. Hey, why don't we just hang out together?" 

"I mean sure, if you want to I don't mind."

Oikawa smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her to the booths and rides.

"What first?"

Kiyoko looked around her and found a stuffed elephant she wanted. 

"Over there, I'm going to win myself that stuffed animal."

She pointed to the booth now grabbing his hand and guiding him to it. He chuckled to himself as he was now walking beside her still hand in hand. 

"This thing is so adorable! I have to win it, what's the game?" 

"Ring toss." The booth worker told them. "Make at least 3 out of 5 rings on a bottle and you can pick any prize you want.

Kiyoko smiled and gave the man a ticket in return for 5 red rings. Oikawa let go of her hand and moved a few feet away from her so she could focus.

Kiyoko began to focus on a bottle and tossed one ring towards it making the target. she did this another time but missed the bottle. Kiyoko panicked but kept her focus. She tossed another ring to the target missing the bottle again. 

"Come on kiyoko, you can do this" Oikawa softly whispered behind her as she threw the third ring making it on the bottle.

"One more, come on just one more." She told herself while she threw the ring making it on the bottle. Kiyoko jumped exitedly, thinking she was gonna miss the last shot she had. 

"You did it Kiyoko!" Oikawa ran up to her and gave her a high five and side hug. 

"What prize would you like?" The game booth worker asked her

"I want that elaphant. That's what i want right there." She smiled 

The worker gave her the elaphant then called for the next couple behind the to come up. 

"What are you gonna name it Kiyoko?" Oikawa asked as he patted the stuffed animals head.

"Hmm..how about- Takara! cause she's a treasure!" 

"I like that name, it stands out above the rest." He chuckled.

Kiyoko smiled and looked around for more things to do.

"Let's go on the Swizzler! I love that ride." 

Oikawa looked at Kiyoko who was looking towards the ride about to run to it. 

"Let's go then. You seem very excited for it."

As soon as Kiyoko heard those words she ran to the line that wasn't as long as she thought it would be. He laughed and ran after her standing beside her in the line once he reaches her. 

"Hey Kiyoko?" He was nervous to ask this question but ignored the feeling of being rejected.

"Shimizu."

"W-what?"

"My name, Shimizu. You can call me Shimizu."

He smiled and nodded

"I'll call you Mizu. If that's okay with you. In return, I'd like for you to call me Toru. But i was asking..can I get your number or Instagram? I'd really like to hang out more."

Kiyoko nodded and smiled

"Give me your phone. I'll add you on both."

Oikawa gave her his phone and traded it with Takara so she can use both of her hands. She put her phone number in taking a selfie and setting it as the contact picture. After she added her Instagram she handed him back his phone and held her arms out Takara. 

"Thank you. I was actually thinking you were gonna say no."

She laughed and took Takara in her arms then noticed the line was moving

"Come on, we can get on now."

She grabbed his hand once more and led him to a seat and put Takara in her lap as she sat down waiting for the worker to lock up their seat. 

He side eyed Kiyoko admiring how beautiful she was knowing in his head he still has feelings for her even after high school. They never talked to each other but there was something about her when he met her at the first practice game against Karasuno their first year he knew he wanted her and her only. Every single practice game he would sneak glances at her; Iwa finding out in the middle of their second year Oikawa was crushing hard on the Karasuno manager.

Kiyoko was swinging her feet back and forth waiting for the ride to start and held onto Takara. 

"Have you ever been on this ride before Toru?" Kiyoko nudged his shoulder as he was lost in thought. 

"Hello? Toruuuu" she waved his hand in front of his face making him come back to reality. 

"Oh sorry..what was the question?"

"Have you ever been on this ride before?" She asked once more giggling softly. He shook his head no and chuckled. 

"This is my first time actually. I've heard it's really fun though."

"It really is, I hope you like it."

Oikawa placed his hands on the handle bar holding on while the ride slowly started to move. Kiyoko started giggling when she felt the ride going faster and making her stomach flutter. Oikawa chuckled at the sight adoring her laugh and excitement. Once the ride ended they went to a few more rides. 

"Hey are you hungry Mizu?"

Kiyoko looked at him and nodded

"Yeah, just a little bit. Are you?"

"Me too, I'm a bit hungry. What would you want to eat?"

Kiyoko looked around at the food booths. 

"A funnel cake sounds really good."

He nodded and pulled her hand towards the funnel cake booth.

"One funnel cake please, extra powdered sugar."

The worker gave him a funnel cake trading it with 5 tickets.

"Thank you~" he cooed 

They both walked off to a nearby bench. Kiyoko grabbed a peice of the funnel cake with her fork but before she knew it Oikawa put powder on her nose

"Haha you look adorable! You got a little something on your nose"

Kiyoko laughed and did the same to him 

"Looks like we're even, you've got some on your nose too."

He chuckled while wiping the powder of of both of their noses. 

"Do you miss the team?"

Kiyoko looked down and smiled

"Of course I do. They were like family to me. They all hold a special place in my heart. I'm really exited to see how Ennoshita and Tanaka are gonna make this team unstoppable. I believe they can do it. What about you?"

"The same for me. I'm excited to see how Yahaba and Kyotani are gonna make this team succeed and finally go to Nationals. Yachi..? How's she doing? Since she's manager during her 2nd year alone."

"She was scared she wouldn't be able to do it alone at first. But since she has the second and third years with her she feels more comfortable."

"Well good for her. I'm glad she's starting to like it."

"Yeah me too." Kiyoko checked her phone clock and sighed.

"I have to head home. I'll text you later Toru." 

She stood up and waved at him holding Takara in her other arm walking away towards the front gate. He nodded and waved back he stood up and smiled. 

"Today was a better day then expected."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story I have been wanting to do since mid November early December. There are going to be chapters to it so please bare with me if it takes me forever. I really hope you love it guys!


End file.
